Baka! I'm a Girl!
by MCRFanatic
Summary: Krystal Kaede is thrown into the life of a host when Kaoru and Hikaru find her. Her twin on the other hand, doesn't have it so luck. He just had to go and break that tea set. And to think, this all began with Mori and Hunny's leaving... NekozawaOc RengeOC
1. Welcome to Our Club!

I rewrote part of this one, I originally put it up, but decided to change somethings. So here it is, all sparkley and new! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime at all! I wish though... -3-

~Oo~

~Oo~

I wandered the hallways of Ouran high School, searching for my room. Slowly, I brought each leg forward and lunged myself to each square tile like a little kid. It's been four hours and I still have yet to find the person who was suppose to meet me at the fountain when I first showed up. When they had yet to show up, I decided to look for my room myself, which then lead me to being lost and hoping from tile to tile like a fool.

Oh, I forgot! My name is Krystal Kaede. I am a first year student who's parents had nothing better to do then send one of their children, my twin brother Xavier is going later on in the year, to a snobby rich kid school. Not to mention that I am a snobby rich kid, only get rid of the snobby part. My family is really rich, don't get me started on how, its a long story.

Anyways, back to my delemia. I stopped right beside one of the many windows to see a group of teens, standing by the fountain. I frowned at the sight. People were not my forte, I am very anti-social. My hand touched the window and I turned away from the scene.

"Make some friends for once," My father told me before I left for this, dare I say it, high school. I shivered at the dare meaning of those two words. Sighing, I reached into my bag and grabbed the black sweatshirt I had. I was never one to respect the rules for dress codes, expecially for this place. I liked wearing black and not those frilly green minty looking dress they had planed out for the girls. Ha, yeah no thanks. I'd rather wear a boys uniform.

"Hikaru! Wait for me you fricken idiot!" A yell echoed from down the hallway. I froze, I though I was the only one in these hallways, guess my silence is now ruined. Footsteps followed the voice and soon enough two boys appeared behind me.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry," one of the two began. I noticed instantly that they looked exactly the same, but I pushed that out of my mind and looked back to the scene unfolding in front of me. The supposed 'Hikaru' grabbed 'Kaoru' in a tight embrace and gave him a passonate look. He cupped his chin in his hand and the two passonatly looked into each other eyes.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry Hikaru, " Kaoru turned away, a sadden look on his face. Hikaru was shocked, which made me giggle a little. I stopped myself. Was I liking this, ok something must seriously be wrong with me. Quickly I turned back to the window and tried to distract myself from the two.

"Kaoru..."

"No, just please," he began, pushing Hikaru away, casuing him to fall to the ground. Kaoru bit his lip, he was on the verge of crying. I could feel their eyes on me, waiting to see if I'd react or something.

"Hikaru, she's diffrent," Koaru began, reaching a hand out to his twin, helping him off the ground.

"Yes, she is. She didn't react like all the other girls." Hikaru finished. Turning on my heels, I took a good look at the two. Twins, that much I knew, but there was something, that I just couldn't get. Were they gay or something? The image popped into my head instantly making want to puke. Shaking my head, I erased the images, but gained weird expressions from the two infront of me.

"Are you.."

"..Ok? Your acting..."

"...Kinda weird." They said in perfect unison.

Stopping, My head snapped to them, an angrey expression on my face.

"Do..Not..Call..Me..Weird!" I yelled angrly at the two. Hikaru flinced while Kauro just stood there amazed. When I had finally cooled off, I flipped my hood over my head and ran. My first day of school and I've finally snapped. Great, just great.

Before I could even get moving, one of the twins grabbed my wrist and forced me into the wall. With one arm still free, I attempted to slap him, but missed. He had ducked at the last second. Quickly I recomposed myself and decided for a drop kick while he wasn't looking. I glared at the other who was just standing by, like nothing was even happening. He was even eating a bannana! The hell is wrong with these people?

Shaking my head, I took advantage of the moment and kicked the red-head as hard as I could. His arm was still around my wrist, but just loosely enough for me to break free and drop to the ground, kicking him in the process. He made a 'oof!' sound and slid across the floor, landing at his brother's feet.

"Don't touch me you creepy homo!" I yelled, earning glares form the other twin.

"He is not a homo," he began, rolling his eyes in the process. "It's an act we do for the Host Club."

My mouth formed an 'O' and gave him a confused look. "Host club?" I asked, which made the conscience twin nod. I though for a moment and did remember a few girls talking about a host club while I was waiting by the fountain. Then I sweatdropped, so basically their like male hookers. Well in my mind, I guess they are.

"We are not male hookers either," the one on the floor said. He propped himself up with his elbow and reached a hand up to his twin, who grabbed it and pulled him up. Once up, he brushed himself off and stood next to his brother. With them standing next to each other like that, I was getting very confused. I had been from the beginning, but now it's just too much. Why did they have to be twins?

"Hey, what's your name?" They asked in unison, which made me sweatdrop. Not even the twins I knew from my old school did that.

"You want to know my name?" I asked, both of them nodded. Sighing I flipped my bangs from my face. I had short, layered hair that almost made me look like a boy. If they asked me if I was a boy, I would tell them I was agirl. Yeah, I'm not that girly at all. "My name is Krystal Kaede." The two of them looked at me, then nodded. I watched as they both looked at each other and began to talk.

"Kaoru, she beat you. You know what that means?" Hikaru, who I now know is the one who was eating the bannana earlier, said smugly. I raised an eybrow at him as Kaoru nodded and gave a smug smile.

"Yep, you call up the hair stylist, I'll get her, then we can get her a uniform," he said, walking towards me as Hikaru grabbed his cell phone. I began to inch backwards. Step by step untill I hit a wall. I held my hands out and shook them franticaly in a way to say 'Hell no! Get away!'

"What do you want with me? Get away!" My arms flared around and I shook my head. Kaoru only smiled wider. In a failed attempt, I lost. Kaoru won. He held my wrist and dragged me down the hallway saying something about "Cutting your hair" and "Gettting you into a nice, clean uniform." I froze.

"No way in hell are you getting me in one of those frilly girly uniforms! I don't even know you for god's sake!" Hikaru looked at me and lowered the phone from his ear, covering the mouth part with his hand.

"We aren't getting a girl's uniform for you," he began, which made me sigh in relief. "We're gettin you a boy's uniform." He smiled, making me pale.

"What! No, i'm a girl you baka!" I yelled, making Kaoru flinch.

"Don't you think we know that?" He said shaking his head, which made me roll my eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

Hikaru shook his head and took one last look at his phone before putting it back in his pocket. "We have to hurry, the limo should be here any minute and the meeting starts in under two hours." Kaoru nodded and walked up next to Hikaru, with me still in his grasp. Hikaru looked down at me, grabbed my free wrist and procceded with Kauro and dragged me outside.

"No please anything but outside! I hate the sun!" I flaired around, but they did nothing.

After a few minutes, I stopped and just let them drag me on outside. I flinched at the warmth of the sun, but soon got used to it. I turned my head a bit when I heared the sound of a car pull up. In its place was a black limo. I was stunned, of course I had riden in plenty of limo's before, but this was just amazing. Two boys I had just meat for the first time were taking me on aride in a limo. Really something is seriously wrong with these people.

"Well here we are," Hikaru said, opening the door and pushing me in. I fell on the nice leather seat and groaned. Turnring myself, I faced the black tinted window, which was being rolled down. On the opposite side were the twins, smiling at me with their finger in peace signs.

"What are you two doing? Whats going on?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at the two idiots standing outside the limo.

"Well we wanted to wait till you were in the limo to say this..."

"...Becasue we were afraid you were going to kill us if we said it earlier."

I gave them both a questionable look, but then gave them a little sign to go on. Hikaru sighed, but regained his composure before saying.

"Welcome to the Host club."

~Oo~

Again, don't ask! Yeah, so all the rest of the details will be explained in the next chapter. This is basically an introduction. :D  
Oh and by the way, heres Krystal's bio!

Name: Krystal Kaede (The guys get confused and mix up her last name with her first name making her name Kaede, when it really isn't.)

Student: Year-one

Friends: Had a ton in America, but left them becasue her parents made her go to Ouran

Age: 16

Anyways, flames will be used to fuel the big bon-fire the Host Club is having! :D

Have a nice day!  
~Axtek


	2. Meet the Fangirls!

Me: New chapter!  
Twins: Really? Why so soon?  
Me: I get bored easily and I have tons of free time.  
Kyoya: You have no life.  
Me: No, you have no life Mr. 'I spend my time trying to win fathers approval'  
Kyoya: Hey, ok you know what, i'm leaving.  
Me: Nee-chan! Come back! I didn't mean it! T-T  
Tamaki: Too late, he's gone. And since when is he your brother?  
Me: Since like forever. :P  
Hikaru: How come...  
Kaoru: ...we never knew that?  
Me: You never asked! Now can I please continue with my story?  
Hunny: Yea! Yea!  
Mori: Hm.  
Me: Good!

* * *

I fiddle with the phone in my hands. Mother and Father decided to send me to Japan earlier than expected. Something had come up and they wanted me to get to know the school better. Oh, befoer I forget, my name is Xavier Kaede. I am a first year student going to Ouran High School. My twin, Krystal Kaede, is already there. hopefully she wasn't getting into any trouble, knowing here she probably yelled at someone already.

"Master Kaede, were almost there."

"Alright, thank you," I said. Quickly I typed my sisters number and crossed my fingers, hoping she would anwser for once. One ring passed, then the second, and then the third.

"_Hello? Xavier? Is that you?_"

"Nice to hear from you too sis. So how's school?" I fiddled a bit in the seat, please tell me its good. I really didn't want to leave america, Krystal on the other hand was ready to go after my parents told us.

"_Horrible! I got attacked by two homo twins..._"

"Wait, what? There are gay twins at the school?" I practically screamed into the phone. In my mind I was screaming 'I want to go home! Now!'

"_Yes, they are both boys. Its kinda gross. Oh and you'll never belive what they-Hey! Get off of me Hikaru!" _Flinching I held the phone away from my ear. New voices entered the speakers, making me kinda worried.

_"Ne! We gotta go now!" _I guessed this was Hikaru?

_"Boss will be mad if we don't hurry up! We're already 15 minutes late!"_

_"Kaoru! Stop shouting! Sorry Xavier, but I gotta go."_

"Oh, ok. Wait Krystal!-S I stopped when the phone line went dead. I sighed and moved the phone away. Great, my sisters being attacked by two gay homo twins while I still have to tell her the news that I'm on my way to the school.

"Oh please tell me that this day can't get any worse!"

* * *

I struggled out of the twins grasp, only to trip and fall face first out of the limo and onto the ground. It had been two hours, and in those two hours I had gotten my hair cut, a new uniform put on me, and my dignity was left at the gates. So far, I had to say things were going great...Not! I mummbled into the ground, earning me a weird glance from the twins.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked, placing a hand behind his ear and moving closer to me.

"Yeah, we couldn't hear you?" Kaoru did the same, coping his brother.

Lazily, I lifted my head and glared at the two. "I hate you." I spat at them, like vemom. Both cringed, then shrugged their shoulders.

"Not like we havn't heard that one before."

Groaning, I got up. My hands swept my uniform, getting the dirt off of it. Then my hands went to my hair, finger ran through it like nothing. "Oh, yeah. My hairs shorter," I said, bluntly. shrugging my shoulders, I grabbed my cell phone, which also fell in my process of falling, and saw that Xavier, my brother was calling me.

"Hello? Xavier? Is that you?" I asked, while the twins snaked their arms around my waist.

_"Nice to hear from you too sis. So how's school?"_

"Horrible! I got attacked by two homo twins..." I eyed the twins suspiciously.

"We are not gay!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled, making me cringe and give them a death glare. My head bowed down a bit and my bangs covered my eyes in a creepy way, freaking the twins out. Giving a smile of aproval, I went back to my blatherin brother.

_"Wait, what? There are gay twins at the school?"_

"Yes, they are both boys. Its kinda gross. Oh and you'll never belive what they-Hey! Get off of me Hikaru!" I screamed, moving the phone away so I wouldn't damage my poor brother's eardrums. Hikaru was on my back, trying to grab my phone for no reason whatso ever.

"Ne! We gotta go now!" He yelled, jumping off my back, grabbing my wrist in the process, dragging me towards the gates. Kaoru ran up behind me and began to pushed me.

"Boss will be mad if we don't hurry up! We're already 15 minutes late!"

"Kaoru! Stop shouting!" I yelled, turning my head and screaming in his face. tunring back I sighed and relized that they wern't going to give up without a fight. "Sorry Xavier, but I gotta go." and with that, I shut my phone, not even bothering to let him say good-bye.

Kaoru and Hikaru broke their grasps on me, allowing me to walk on my own. "Who was that?" Hikaru questioned, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Kaoru followed, doing the same as his twin.

"My brother, Xavier." I responed, crouching and walking forward like an idiot. Luckily I lost their arms, I hate when people touch me. Shaking my head, I gathered the attention of a bunch of near-by girls. Like crazy animals, they surrounded me, asking me questions.

"Who are you?"

"Are you that new kid?"

"I know him! Thats Kaede-chan!"

I sweatdropped. They knew my name? Well technically my last name. "Um, ladies, my real name is-Mmm!" Kaoru covered my mouth with his hand and gave the girl's a smile.

"Yep, your right princesses! This is Kaede-chan, the newest exchange student from America." Fingers proded my lips and opened my mouth like I was smiling. I was almost tempted to bite his fingers, but I decided not to.

Hikaru nodded in response to what his brother said. "And you ladies might be lucky. Kaede-chan here is about to be tested to see if he will become a Host or not in our club!" I sent him death glares, fire burnning in my eyes. This was something I didn't want to tell the entire world. just then a noise invaded my ears, it was almost like a mouse with a megaphone.

It turned out to be all the girls screaming.

"Eek! Kaede-chan! I hope you become one!" One said, pushing herself to the front, ending up two inches away from my face.

"I'll be you first customer!" Another said.

"What do you think he'll be?"

"Maybe the Sensetive?"

"Nah, i'm going for the Bad boy."

"I think he'll be Creative."

The arguing went on. I stood there in amazement. For once in my life, people were talking about me. I was gaurenteed to be popular. My daze edned when the twins grabbed me and pulled me into the school.

"You can't tell people your real name!" Hikaru scolded me, while dragging me up a flight of stairs.

I gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

"Becasue, Kaede is a unisex name. The'll never guess that your a girl." Kaoru responded. I nodded, but then a thought entered my head.

"But what about my brother?"

"What about him?" The twins stopped in their track and looked at me.

I turned my head to them before saying, "He'll be going here soon," both of them nodded, signaling me to go on. I sighed.

"People will notice."

* * *

Sorry if it stinks, I just really wanted to get this done becasue of the holidays. Hopefully I get a laptop for christmas, like I wanted. Then I can update anytime! :D Anyways, to continue I really want 3 reviews, more is awsome, less, I will still continue! maybe, I don't know yet. Anyways flames will be used to burn the Zuka club!

~Axtek


	3. Meet Nekozawa! Dark Magic Galore!

Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, then I would have made it go to a second season! :D

* * *

"So," I began, swinging my arms back in forth, "Can you guys tell me aobut the other host?" I looked at the two, arms still swinging.

Hikaru pondered for a bit, his finger on his chin. Finally he spoke up. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, you have to learn about them sometime." Both shurgged their shoulders in agreement.

We were walking to this "Music Room #3." The twins had told me its where the club will meet every day after school untill noted otherwise. After that, they began to come up with ideas for what to do when my brother came, but gave up and began to sing some random songs.

"Ok, so the first one you'll need to learn about is Souh Tamaki," Hikaru began, " He is our King, or as me and Kaoru call him, boss."

I nodded, so far I've got the King guy down, Suoh Tamaki. I blinked in confusion, his name reminded me of someone. "Is he related to ? The principle?" I asked, the twins nodded.

Kaoru wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, see Tamaki is the result of an affair. His father was supposed to get engaged to another women, someone Tamaki's grandmother picked out for him."

"But," Hikaru said, wrapping his arm around me too," he ended up meeting someone in France, Tamaki's mother. Tamaki ened up being born and he spent all his time in France. But when his mother got sick when he was fourteen, they need money. At the same time, his grandmother need an heir to the Suoh family."

My mind sparked and I made a fist in the palm of my other hand, "And his grandmother payed him to come here, didn't she?"

They nodded, "Yeah, so here he is, his mother is back in France, but Tamaki's grandmother won't let her come to Japan."

My eyes fell to the floor. "Thats sad," I said. I was blinking fast, trying not to cry. Mother and child being seperated, I wonder if he's ok.

"Anyways, let us continue with the other host!" Hikaru said, fist pumping the air. I nodded.

"Next is Ootori Kyoya. The Shadow King."

"Why is he called the Shadow King?" I asked in confusion.

"Well you see," Kaoru began.

"He's shadow Tamaki, making sure that no one does anything stupid. So we call him the Shadow King." Hikaru finished off his brother.

I placed a finger on my chin, thinking of where I've heard the name Ootori before. "His dad...is friends with my dad! So that's where I've heard that name before! I didn't know he had a son named Kyoya," I stated. Both of them sweatdropped.

"Well, he is the youngest, so I guess he isn't that well known like his older brothers." They said in unison. Their arms fell to their sides, before snaking around my waist. I groaned.

"Red Card! Ok, just becasue i'm a girl doesn't mean you get to do that." I glared at them, scaring them again. Having black eyes helped scare people. Oh you should see what fun I have on Halloween.

"D-don't do that!" Hikaru stammered, pointing a finger in my face.

"Y-you look like a demon!" Kaoru stated, doing the same. I smiled evilly at the two.

"I know I do, thats why I do it." I said, walking a head of the two, hand on my hip. I turned to face the two, finger pulling the skin under my eye and my tounge was sticking out. Kaoru stuck his tounge out at me, making me giggle a bit. "Next?" I asked, putting my tounge back in my mouth.

"Well you know us. Twins, our mother is a famous clothes deigner."

"Hitachiin, yeah, I know. I used to have her clothes flown all the way to American." Their faces almost dropped.

"Really?" They asked, I only nodded. Was it that hard to believe? My eyes wondered to the sky, no clouds at all. The sun shined brightly and I smiled. Though I wasn't one to like the sun, I am albino after all, I still liked seeing it.

"Ne, ne. Who is this?" A voice asked, scaring the crap out of me. I jumped and found a boy, covered in all black infront of me, holding a candle and a doll.

"Oi, Nekozawa-smpai, why are you out here?" Kaoru asked, hiding behind me.

"Ne, ne. I though you didn't like the sunlight." Hikaru said, hiding behind me like his brother. Are they afraid of him? The guy, Nekozawa sighed.

"The door to my club is locked and I can't get in. I've been waiting to see if one of you Host club members would open it from the door in your room. I havn't had any luck and Tamaki almost had Kyoya call his poilice force on me."

"Yeah, sure. You can come with us," I said, happily to him. I don't know why, but it feels like I've known him my entire life.

He smiled to me. "Thank you-"

"Kaede, Krystal Kaede." I smiled.

He nodded, smile still on his face. "Yes, thank you, Kaede-chan." His hand streached out, the doll was in his palm. "Take it, I insist." I nodded and took it from him. "his name is Belzenef. Take good care of him."

"Are you two done?" Hikaru interupted, "We need to go, now."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry guys. Come on Neko-chan, lets go." They all nodded and we began our trip to music room #3 together. All was quiet, noone talked the entire way there. I was about to ask the Twins about the rest of the club members, when we reached the room.

"Well here we are, Kaede, why don't you do the honors?" The twins insisted. I nodded, reaching for the golden handle. I twisted, then pushed it in. The scent of rose filled the air, and so did petals. In the background I could see five figures, standing there, well one was sitting, the other were behind him.

"Welcome," they corused at the same time. The blonde, the one in the chair, got up and raised his hands over his head.

"Welcome, new exchange student to the Host club!"

* * *

Whew! Got it done! Yeah, I couldn't wait, so think of this as a little early present form me to you! Anyways, same as last chapter, 3 reviews to continue, more is awsome, less, I really don't care at this point, since Christmas is coming up and all, so i'm going to be nice.

Oh and Thankies to all the peeps who reviewed last chapter! All answers will hopefully be explained in the next chapter! :D

~Axtek


	4. Rare Tea Set, Destroyed?

OMG! I forgot all about this story! D: Le Gasp!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the O.C's and some of the plot.

* * *

The blonde waltzed over to me, as if he was trying to act all fancy. "You must be Kaede-chan. Am I right?" He asked, pulling me towards the group that stood behind the chair. Only two of them lookd normal out of the four that stood there and that had to be the brunette and the tall kid who had a elementary kid on his shoulders.

"Um, yeah, my full names-"

"Krystal Kaede. Your 16 years old and are in class 1A along with Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi." My eyes darted to the black haired kid with the glasses and the small black notebook. His glasses tinted a bit in the sunlight as he smirked at me. "Your favorite color is black, you love a band called My Chemical Romance and you have a twin brother, Xavier. Shall I go on?"

Kaoru waved him off, "Ne, ne Kyoya-sempai. your gonna sccare him!"

Kyoya 'hmm'd' at the younger twin before another smirk formed on his lips. "Oh, and did I metion that Kaede-chan here is a-"

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly covered Kyoya's mouth, knowing the punishment that they would face afterwards. It was worth it though to keep my secret from the rest of the club, at least for now. Kyoya mummbled into the twin's mouth's before the tall kid and the elementary school kid ran over and helped get the twin's off of Kyoya.

I just stood and watched as Kyoya talked, more like yelled, at the two for pulling such a stunt. The brunette suprised me though when he showed up next to me. "They do this alot," he said. He looked at me and gave me a smile. "Oh, I'm Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi."

My eyes widened. "Haruhi? Your the honor student that i've heared of, right?" Haruhi nodded in response.

I nodded slowly with a little 'hmm'. Fujioka Haruhi, the honor student who got in with a scholorship. That must have been hard, he must be very smart, other wise he wouldn't be in here. Turning my attention from Haruhi back to the Twin's and Kyoya, I saw that both the twins were gone and Kyoya was just standing there.

"Kaede-chan. Is there something you need?" Kyoya asked, tapping a pen on the top of the notebook. I shook my head as he smiled. "Well then. And I forgot to say, your friend has disapeared. Have you noticed?"

My head went to the side in confusion. Kyoya sighed and pointed the pen to behind me. I turned my head to see behind me. No one was there.

"Kyoya-sempai, what are you talking abouttttt!" I screamed. something was latched onto my arm and was now spinning me around. What I found on me was quite suprising indead. It was the little blonde elementary student who was last time I checked, sitting on the taller kid's shoulders.

"Kae-chan! Kae-chan! Do you wanna have cake with me and Takashi?" He asked in a cute voice as we stopped spining. I staggered a bit from the dizzyness as he dragged me over to a table full of sweets.

"No, no. I'd rather not, I don't like aweets at all," I pleaded to him. He gave me a saddened look, pleading for me to sit with him. sighing, I pulled out a chair and sat down, making him smile.

He grabbed a piece of chocolate cake with a strawberry on the top and handed it to me. "Kae-chan, do you want this one? It's got a strawberry on it. Do you like strawberries? I sure do, they taste yummy. Oh, or do you not like this kind of cake? If you don't, can I have the strawberry?"

"Mitskuni," the tall kid said in a cool tone, making the blonde look at him in confusion.

"Takashi," he said in a pleading tone, only to get a head shake from the tall kid. He frowned a bit, before his eyes landed on a vanilla, mint cake with a big strawberry on the top. He grabbed it, and a fork, and began to eat it.

I looked at him in confusion as he ate slice after slice, without stoping. "Um, I'm just going to go now...Mitskuni?"

He looked at me, forkful of cake in his mouth as he nodded happily and smiled. "You can call me Hunny! And you can call Takashi, Mori. He won't mind, right Takashi?"

Mori gave a small grunt in response making Hunny smile. "See?"

I nodded slowly in response before getting up and sliding my chair in. I hurried off before Hunny had a chance to get me. Along the way, I bumped back into my favorite pair of twinz, who just happened to be in my way.

"Will you two please move? I have to get out of this nuthouse," I said, attempting to manuver around them, only to get caught. They wrapped their arms around my shoulders and smiled.

"We can't let you go! you still have to meet the rest of the club!" Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded in response. I groaned.

"Who else is there to meet?"

Hikaru held up his free hand and counted. "Lets see, you've meet Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, and us. That's six." He looked at his hand and recounted, only to get confused and rerecount again.

I sighed, "Hikaru, you only have five fingers."

"I knew that," he responded, making me roll my eyes at him. Kaoru held up his free hand and stuck his thmb out for his brother. "Thanks, Kaoru. Now, all thats left is Lord and Haruhi."

"But, i've already meet Haruhi."

Kaoru shook his head, "There's somthing we need to tell you about Haruhi before you do anything else."

I mouthed a small 'Oh,' and shook my head. The two dragged me over to the blone, Tamaki, who was sitting in his chair, still.

"Ah! Kaede, nice of you too visit me. I see you've already met the other Hosts."

I nodded, "Yeah, there all really nice."

Tamaki smiled in response and jumped out of his seat. He waltzed over to a table with a few tea cups and grabbed one. "Here,' he said, handing me one. He grabbed another for himself, and began lightly sipping at it.

"So, Kaede," he began. I stopped mid-sip to look at him. "You say you have a twin? Is that correct?"

I gave a 'Hmm' before continuing my sip, once done I anwsered him. "Yeah. His name's Xavier. He's really nice, but can be a pain sometimes."

Tamaki let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry, but he sounds a bit like Hikaru if you ask me."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, " I guess your right, but if I had to guess, I'm more like Hikaru and he's more like Kaoru. Xavier is wicked shy, but loves to make friends. I'm very social, but I hate making friends." I stared down at the tea cup and looked at my reflection.

Up till now did I relize how diffrent me and Xavier actually were. If one was to ask who was more anti-social or who was the most popular, we would say neither, since both of us were equal. Even though Xavier is shy, he makes tons of friends, and even though im social, I make little friends. but neither one of us is more popular than the other. We are both equal.

I snapped from my daze when I heared the club door open. I gasped as I saw who was in the door way.

Xavier.

I almost dropped my teacup, if Tamaki hadn't grabbed it from me. He placed it neatly on the silver platter and motioned for me to go. I nodded and ran up to Xavier.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"Some girls outside were talking about a new guy names Kaede. I asked them where he was and they said the host Club, and knowing you, only you would get stuck in a situation like this." I smiled and laughed at him. He was right.

"Oh, Xavier, come on. Come and meet the rest of the Host's. I didn't meet them till today, but I think you'll like them." I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards Tamaki.

I guess in the mists of me pulling Xavier, he bumped into a pedistal, becasue the next thing I knew, I heard a huge crash on the ground. I turned around slowly to see a tea set in peices on the ground. I looked to Xavier, who was giving me a pleading look. In a hushed voice, he asked me.

"What have we done?"

* * *

Wow, i haven't updated in so long!

Reviews are nice! Please and Thankies!


End file.
